


Iron Throne

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: Daenerys desea romper la rueda y construir un mundo mejor. Y pasará por encima de quien sea para llevar ese sueño a cabo.
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Kudos: 1





	Iron Throne

El trono de hierro estaba ante sus ojos, tal y como lo había visto hacia años atrás en la casa de los eternos. Recordó que en aquella ocasión no pudo siquiera tocarlo. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Esto era real.

Ya se había desecho del traidor Varys, del debil Tyrion y esperaba que aquella arenga en frente a sus inmaculados y jinetes de sangre le entregara al último de los traidores.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al trono recordó todos y cada uno de los sucesos que la habían llevado hasta ese momento. Todas las vidas tomadas, los sacrificios realizados. Recordó la pasión de Drogo, los suaves movimientos de Rhaego en su vientre, la dulzura de Missandei y el amor único e inquebrantable que le había profesado Ser Jorah Mormont. Viserion, Rhaegal. Sus hijos. Los que habían nacido a partir de un acto de fe y necesidad.

_"Si miro atrás estoy perdida"_

La nieve mezclada con ceniza caía suavemente. Escuchó a lo lejos los suaves gruñidos de Drogon. Alcanzó los escalones y comenzó a subirlos. Se imagino una coronación fastuosa, con un coro entonando canciones en valyrio. A sus inmaculados, oscuros y formidables, flanqueandola; sus jinetes de sangre, alzando los arakhs y gritando victoriosos.

Se permitió sonreír y tocar una de las molduras de aquella silla legendaria.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía a sentarse, escucho a Jon Snow viniendo en su dirección.

_"Si miro atrás estoy perdida"_

Supo a que venia en el momento en el que entró, con una espada de acero valyrio y una daga comun a ambos lados de la cadera. Observó en sus ojos una tristeza combinada con resignación. Al parecer el ya había tomado una decisión. Y ella acababa de hacer la suya.

El hombre había intentado acercarse a ella, pero Daenerys comenzó a caminar por la estancia, escuchando las dudas que aquejaban la mente de Jon. Pero nada de eso importaba ya para la joven Targaryen. Aegon ya había muerto para ella en cuanto aquel secreto hubo escapado de sus labios. Primero sería el. Ya luego iría por el norte y lo reduciría a cenizas junto con las chicas a las que llamaba hermanas.

El ruido proveniente de la boca de Jon cesó. Era su turno.

—Romperé la rueda Jon Snow. Así tenga que ir pueblo por pueblo. Desde Winterfell hasta Dorne. Exterminare a cada Lord y Lady de Westeros que se niegue a adoptar un mundo mejor. Se que no lo parece, pero me importa el pueblo común. Defendí a los norteños del Rey de la Noche, libre a todos los esclavos y acabe con esa práctica en Essos. La destruccion de esta ciudad era absolutamente necesaria, no solo para enviar un mensaje al resto de los gobernantes, de que no me voy a doblegar y que seré inmisericorde si la situación lo demanda. También fue un acto de justicia. Por Missandei y Rhaegal.

El norteño negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y crees que ellos se doblegarán? ¿No piensas que el pueblo llano debería elegir?

—¿Así como los han elegido a ustedes?—Dany se permitió sonreír.— El pueblo solo ha conocido este modo de vida. No han visto algo mejor. Yo les daré una opción y daré a aquellos que los dañan lo que merecen. Y cuando todo haya terminado observaré mi mayor obra. Una que durará más de mil años.

—Dany, escúchame.— El hombre se acercó, pero ella volvió a alejarse.

—Fue bueno el haberte conocido Jon Snow.

Se oyeron los rugidos de Drogon acercándose. El dragón escaló y logró llegar al destruido salón del trono. Daenerys derramó un par de lágrimas pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

—Dracarys.

Todo terminó en menos de un minuto. Lo que antes había sido el verdadero heredero al trono de hierro ahora era mezcla de polvo y nieve.

—Jon no era un verdadero dragon. El fuego no puede matar al dragón.—Murmuró la mujer.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Fanfiction el 21 de Mayo de 2019 bajo otro de mis seudónimos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer c:


End file.
